1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pause device for a tape recorder. In particular it relates to a pause device that first removes driving force from the tape and then stops the motor, and returns to normal operation in reverse sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical devices have been known in which a motor power supply circuit is opened by a switch during recording or reproducing operations, and mechanical pause systems have been known in which the pinch roller is separated from the capstan and a take-up reel holder is stopped in response to actuation of a control.
The electrical system is subject to inertia caused by the motor or the driving system at the initiation of both its pause and release operations. Consequently, the tape is stopped slowly and, upon starting again, does not quickly return to normal speed. Such a system is not suitable for performing operations in which the tape must be stopped precisely and restarted in such a way as to return to its correct speed very quickly. Tape editing is one such operation.
In the mechanical systems, the pause and start of the tape movement are rapid, but the motor is kept in operation, which wastes battery power even during the time the tape is momentarily stopped.